Play-free plain bearing arrangements with a slotted plain bearing sleeve have been known in the art for some time and are used in various industrial applications, such as hinges, for example. Something that frequently proves disadvantageous in relation to these is that a play-free bearing of a component in a plain bearing with a defined preset torque, particularly with a very small torque, can only be achieved with the greatest technical expenditure and in many cases not at all.
The compression and, associated with this, the torque over the service life of the plain bearing depend on the production tolerances of the individual components, the wear to which the plain bearing is subjected during operation and also the temperature fluctuations during operation. In the latter case, the different thermal expansion coefficients of the materials used are particularly significant. The effects of the aforementioned factors can only be offset for an operating situation with a given temperature, production tolerance and wear with a high level of technical expenditure. Different operating conditions inevitably lead to an uncontrolled change in compression and therefore a different torque.